Soulmark
by i-write-ff-to-procrastinate
Summary: For GeekyJuvia, for the Fic Exchange! :) Laxus was born without a soulmark-the mark that changes color at the first touch of your soulmate-but after he returns from Tenrou Island something a soulmark appears...


He had been born without a mark. His mother had searched him from his head to his toes before he could even walk and nothing.

_"Where's your mark, Laxus?" _She would murmur, gently rolling up his sleeves—just to see if one had appeared overnight. But it never did.

Laxus had spent hours in the mirror—trying to find his—trying to prove his father wrong… _"Shut up and listen to me—I gave you that lacrima and I can take it back. You'll do as _I _say!" _

_"But Gramps says—"_

_"Do you _really _think that old man _cares_ about you?!" _Ivan had laughed. _"You're unlovable. You don't even have a soulmark! No one… will _ever _love you." _

Fingers tracing over skin, trying to find that once place he hadn't looked yet—his back, his neck, his elbows… nothing.

_No one will ever love me. _

So… why now… after all these years? Why was he staring at the undeniable splotches of gray on three fingertips of his right hand? _A soulmark. _A soulmark on his hand.

He wasn't sure when the thing had appeared. It hadn't been there before Tenrou—that was for sure. He had only noticed them after they arrived back at the guild—after things had settled down. He had been laying in bed, and he reached to flick off the light when he saw the gray. _These weren't here before… what changed?! _

No… it seemed impossible. Nothing could have changed enough for him to deserve someone somewhere out there who would love _him_. It seemed impossible.

_I'm not going to hold my breath. _

"Laxus! We're going on ahead!" Cana called. Her mark was still a faded blue from when she'd accidently bumped elbows with her soulmate on Tenrou. She had been less-than-excited to find out that it was Mest Gryder.

"Right… right…" Laxus waved his hand. He wasn't really interested in exploring Crocus. He wanted to find a bar, to just be left alone until the games began. The city around him was decorated for a festival: banners flapping in the midday breeze, flowers brightening every corner in the street. He found himself wandering into a square full of people. There were dozens of market stalls selling merch, flower crowns and necklaces, flags and banners, and food and drink.

He was contemplating turning around and finding a more secluded path when a young woman burst free from the crowd, her green eyes fell on him and lit up with recognition. Before he could say anything, she was ducking behind him, clutching his coat and pressing herself against the wall, perfectly hidden behind his towering form.

"Hey, what the-?"

"Princess?!" A tall, older man came rushing out of the crowd. "Princess?!" He caught sight of Laxus, and came rushing over, his expression a cross between frustration and worry. "Did you see the Princess rush past here?"

Laxus hesitated before small fingers pinched his back, he practically jumped and had to bite his lip not to exclaim. _Ow?! _"She's short? Has green hair?" He gritted his teeth, "I saw her go off that way." He gestured vaguely down the street. The man nodded and was off again.

"Princess?!"

Once the man disappeared around a corner, Laxus spun around to face the woman hidden safely behind his coat, "What the hell was—" He froze up. The woman, clearly Princess Hisui Fiore, had her hands on her hips, her lower lip pouting.

"What do you mean _short_?"

He felt his cheeks go hot, and he gritted his teeth again. _What in the world? _"It means what you think it means." He spun around to walk away, but the Princess jumped after him.

"Wait! I have to thank you!" She beamed up at him. She was beautiful. The afternoon sun striking her green hair just right, her green eyes lit up with excitement. He found her soulmark _easily_. It was on her cheek, a soft gray against the pink of her blush.

"Wasn't that the Chief of the Knights or something?" Laxus frowned, crossing his arms.

"Arcadios?" Hisui murmured, tapping her chin. "Arcadios is my bodyguard! My father lets me go wherever I want, really, as long as Arcadios is with me. But… the past few years I've managed to lose him in the crowds at the Grand Magic Games! Doesn't a Princess deserve to explore on her own every once in a while?" She paused, green eyes finally taking him all in, "You're Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail! You're going to be in the games, aren't you?"

Laxus hesitated, "That's… not something people should know yet…"

"It's alright," she smiled, pressing a finger to her lips, "I can keep a secret. For now, at least let me thank you properly! I know a good restaurant. Are you hungry? They have _amazing_ chocolate cake."

He hesitated, but how could he refuse that smile? "I might have to take you up on that, Princess."

They ended up spending the rest of the afternoon in the restaurant. At first, he just listened to her talk. They ordered lunch, and she told him about life in the palace. She told him about how some of the games had gone in previous years, how she had escaped before—who she spent her days with those times. But by the end of the day she had him talking almost just as much. He told her about what happened at Tenrou Island, about why they had disappeared and had come back 7 years later.

The sun was sinking lower into the sky by the time they left the restaurant.

"I've never been outside of Crocus, really…" Hisui murmured, "Tell me about Magnolia!"

Laxus blinked, "Magnolia…? What do you want to know?"

"Well, it's the place where you grew up, isn't it?"

"Of course, but—"

"Is it big like Crocus?"

"Definitely not this big," Laxus smiled a little, pausing in the street. "But we have festivals like Crocus, and canals, and the people are friendly."

"Do you dance at the festivals? I've only ever danced at balls." She paused, and pouted a little, "Everything's so slow and mannerly, and I _have _to dance with everyone. It'd be nice to dance like they do in town here. Do you dance?"

"Not really." Laxus shrugged.

"Why not?" She gasped. "It's could be so fun. If you have the right partner." She smirked a little.

"Guess I haven't found the right partner then." Laxus frowned, glancing away. _Right partner. _He glanced down at his fingers, stained with the gray mark. Hisui's cheeks flushed and she glanced away.

"Whoever your soulmate is… they'll be very lucky." She smiled, but it was a short smile. _Soulmate… _The marks on his fingers tingled. He clenched his fist. _Lucky? No. _Whoever _her _soulmate is would be lucky…

"Laxus…? Remember, you have to be back to your inn by midnight."

"You sound like gramps," he grinned. "But you're right."

"I'm excited to see you in the games," she winked. His face grew hot again. _What the hell is wrong with me? _"I know you'll do great! And maybe I'll see you again outside of the games."

_I hope so_, he wanted to say. But instead he shrugged his shoulders, "Guess we'll see what the week brings."

* * *

The week brought her back to him sooner than he thought it would. He found himself wandering the streets of Crocus with her after the first day of the games. "Congratulations on making it through the maze!" She had gasped, startling him out of his thoughts. He had slipped away from the loud celebrations happening at the inn to have some time to himself. "I'm sorry Mystogan and Lucy lost."

He shrugged, kicking a pebble across the street. "We're just getting started. We'll see how everyone fares tomorrow."

She frowned, musing over something, "I think I know what I can do to help cheer you up. I know a cupcake shop—"

"Desserts again?" He found himself offering her a smirk.

"Do you not like chocolate? Because if so, we can't be friends."

He laughed, "Take me to the cupcake place, Princess."

"You can just call me Hisui," she said.

"Hisui. Take me to the cupcake place."

She led him down the street in the fading light of day. The cupcake shop was lit up, and decorated with flowers and flags of all sorts of colors. Cupcakes in the shop window were _huge_, piled high with frosting.

"You have to try the triple fudge."

Laxus turned and opened the door, gesturing for Hisui to go first. She offered him a soft smile that made his knees weak. Once they had their cupcakes they found a seat in the corner to eat. The moon was just coming out as Hisui took a big bite of her chocolate cupcake. He watched her, studying her smile, the way her hair shone a cool green in the moonlight. He already felt like he knew her so well… though they had only talked a little about themselves. He watched the light of the moon hit the place on her cheek where her gray soulmark was. The gray mark made her even more beautiful, especially with the light of the moon making her eyes shine.

Her eyes met his, "You haven't touched your cupcake at all!" She had a dot of chocolate frosting on her nose, and her lips were turned up in a bright smile.

"Right…" He glanced down at the cupcake, then glanced back at her again.

"What are you looking at?" she beamed.

"Your soulmark," he replied.

She flushed, and the mark became even more clear. "R-right!" A hand raised to touch her cheek. "It's funny isn't it. They're more common on hands and… elbows and shoulders…"

"It's…" But he couldn't finish his sentence. _It's beautiful. _

"Have you ever thought of how your soulmark will change color?" Hisui asked, gesturing to his hand.

"Not really," Laxus admitted. He wasn't sure he should tell her… it didn't matter anyways…

"I haven't either," she frowned, pressing her hand to her cheek. "To be honest, I didn't have a mark until several months ago."

Laxus almost choked on his cupcake. "Wh…what?"

"It's true! It just appeared one day… I can't think of anything that changed." _A coincidence. It has to be a coincidence… _He thought of mentioning his own mark—but a sudden fear gnawed at his heart. _"No one will _ever_ love you." _ He felt sick to his stomach. _It's just a coincidence. _

* * *

"I'm telling you!" She laughed, "the best time is at sunset. The fountains are amazing—lit up with orange and golden glow. It's beautiful." Laxus followed Hisui closely through the crowded streets, until they made it to a huge park. Vendors were selling more flower necklaces and crowns. And in the center of the park were several huge fountains. People were wandering about, laughing and talking. Behind the fountains the sun was setting—painting the water gold.

"You weren't wrong…" He whispered, but Hisui wasn't at his side. She came back, two flower crows clasped in her hands.

"I thought we should get in the celebratory mood! After all, your team won some today! And Fairy Tail A Team as well!"

He laughed, "With a flower crown?"

"Come on!" She beamed, "I bet it will look _wonderful_ on you!" She passed him the crown and he carefully set it on his head as she did the same with hers. He met her eyes, and felt heat rush to his cheeks. _Cute! _How was she always like this—making his heart flutter?

"Listen, Hisui, there's something I need to tell you…" he said, as she led him to the fountains. They sat on the brim, the sunset tinting her green eyes gold. Her mark even more visible on flushed cheeks. _God_, he wanted to kiss her, just…

"What's wrong?"

"My mark appeared only a few months ago as well."

Her eyes widened, and her cheeks flushed a deeper pink. "You think… Do you think…?"

"No, listen, I think mine is a mistake."

"What do you mean?"

How could he explain this to her? "In the past…" He bit his lip, and then gritted his teeth. "In the past I was not… a good person. I don't… I've _never_ deserved love… or a happy ending or…"

"Laxus," she breathed, reaching out to touch his leg. "It doesn't matter what you did in the past. You've changed, you're growing and learning—we all are—every day."

"Does that really make a difference?" Laxus whispered.

"I've only known you for three days, Laxus," Hisui whispered, "But I know you're _wonderful_." He gritted his teeth. His father's words echoing through his head. _No one will ever love you._

"Do you really think…?" he whispered, raising his fingers just above her cheek, leaning close, he could almost feel her warmth in the light of the setting sun.

"There's only one way to find out," she said, her cheeks flushed, the sun lighting her eyes. He leaned closer. _"You're unlovable." _He jerked away, letting out a breath.

"I think we should probably… go home."

* * *

The roar of the crowd beyond the thin wall was filling him with anxiety. Not that he didn't think he could win but… _against my father's guild? _He had been pacing, stretching. _Only a few minutes now. _The moment from last night, the moment where he had almost kissed her, kept playing over and over in his head. _What would have happened if I had just gone through with it? _He paused, looking down at his fingers. _Our marks wouldn't have changed at all_… Or… He had heard of a rare phenomenon where only on person's mark changed color. _What if she's my soulmate… but… there's someone else for her?_

"Laxus…?" Her voice… he spun around eyes wide.

"Hisui!"

"I… I know you have a fight in just a few minutes, and there's something I wanted to give you—you know, for good luck? It's… probably kind of silly…" She let out a sigh, "Growing up in the palace you don't get to explore so much. I read a lot of books. And my favorites were the ones about knights and tournaments. These games have always reminded me of that. Would you… would you wear my colors? So you'll know I'm cheering you on in the stands!" She brought her hands out from behind her back, and in one hand was a long narrow green scarf, made of some sort of silk. Hisui's cheeks flushed bright pink. "If… you want…"

Laxus reached out and touched the light fabric, gently pulling it from her hand, and wrapping it around his forearm, near his elbow. "Will you tie it for me?" Her green eyes widened, and she crossed the hall, taking the two ends of the scarf and tying it gently around his arm. Her fingers brushed against the fabric. He could feel her warmth on the other side of the silk. He had secretly hoped that she would touch his skin. Maybe to prove to himself that this whole "new soulmark thing" was garbage. But she didn't once touch his arm.

"I know you can do it, today!" She beamed up at him. The fight was just beginning.

"I…" he wanted to tell her what he felt. He wanted to tell her that there was some hope in him that… maybe… just maybe if he touched her their marks would grow vibrant with color. But he was terrified. Terrified that he was falling in love with this woman… terrified that if he touched her the mark on her skin wouldn't turn orange—it would stay gray. "I should go."

"Good luck!" she whispered, hands clasped.

He took a breath and stepped out into the arena.

* * *

He should have known Ivan was up to his usual tricks. The moment he came face-to-face with his father was a moment he had been dreading. He had been afraid that… the nightmares would come back, the bruises his father left would resurface… He had been afraid that if he stood right in front of Ivan Dreyar he might melt, like a coin tossed into a furnace.

But his father, and his father's whole team, stood against him and Laxus was unmoving, jaw set, the fabric Hisui tied around his arm was snug against his skin. He felt warm, solid, _stronger _than he ever had.

_"You wouldn't hurt your own father? Would you?" _

He slammed his fist against the park bench in anger. _You wouldn't hit your own son, would you?! _And yet how many times had he? _Hypocrite! _He bit his lip. _Hypocrite. _

"There you are…" Hisui… How did she always find him just when he needed her? _Need her?! _There was worry in her eyes, but a smile on her lips. "You won!" She laughed, and then frowned, "At the beginning you had me scared for a minute," she laughed a little. "Seeing you hurt like that… even knowing now that none of it was real…" She looked away, her cheeks flushing, her mark growing brighter as her skin tinted pink. "I was worried…What happened, why did you leave? …your guild is celebrating."

He didn't answer. His throat felt dry. He couldn't look her in the eyes. She sat next to him, and gently rested her hand on his knee. "Laxus…? That was your father, wasn't it?"

He nodded slowly, gritting his teeth. "Yeah. That was him."

"Are you alright?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"I… yes… I'm fine," he huffed, looking up at the stars above them.

"Facing your past can be tricky," she whispered, her thumb rubbing circles against his knee. "I'm sorry you had to face it that way. But you are _stronger_ than your past. I don't know what your father did to you or said to you in the past but you are the strongest person I know. And I know you have a beautiful soul."

"How do you know that?" he laughed a little.

"I can see it in your eyes. Didn't you know eyes are the window to the soul?" She teased. "That's why they say soulmarks turn the color of your soulmate's eyes. For example… mine might be orange and yours… might be… green…"

He felt his face go hot, and then he remembered, "Oh!" He pulled the green silk scarf from his pocket. It wasn't in the same condition he received it in—kind of singed from the electricity in the arena. "Here." He held it out to her. "Thank you—"

"No," She shook her head. "You keep it. So, you know that I'm _always_ cheering you on—no matter what." He stared into her deep green eyes for only half a second before he couldn't stand it anymore. In one motion, he cupped her cheek and surged forward to kiss her. His fingertips tingled against her skin like sparks of electricity, energy surging between them. She tasted like honey and mint, and her arm draped over his shoulder, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss, electricity pulling them together, drawing them closer, the taste of honey drowning in energy.

She kissed him again, and again, only pulling away just enough to make them count as more than one kiss. His heart hammering in his chest… _She… she's kissing me… Does she… she feels the same way? _Another kiss, and another… before he finally pulled away breathless to look her in the eyes. And there…

Her cheek was bursting with orange, like watercolor paints spreading through thin paper, her mark was turning the color of _his eyes_: orange. "Your… your mark!" she gasped, reaching to grab his hand. His fingers were still tingling. Fingertips turning forest green, just like watercolor paint across his skin.

"It's you."

She stared at his hand, "M-Mine is orange, isn't it?" She whispered, touching her cheek, tears filling her eyes.

"It's you… I… _have_ a soulmate." Tears filled his eyes, he tried blinking them away but it was pointless. "It's you! I… have a soulmate and it's _you_."

"I had hoped… from the moment I met you," she whispered, reaching up to cup his cheek, her eyes wide and bright, her smile warm. "I had hoped it would be you."

He shook his head. "You don't understand." _No one will _ever_ love you! _"I don't deserve love."

"Don't you _dare say that!" _Hisui gasped, her eyes filling with tears. She cupped both his cheeks, pulling him closer, gently. "Laxus Dreyar, you deserve _all the love _I can give you, and _even more_."

He laughed through his tears, pulling her in for another kiss. "I was hoping it'd be you," he whispered, "_My _soulmate." She wiped away his tears with her thumbs, and kissed him again, fingers running through his hair. He let out a sigh against her lips as she pulled away to look him once more in the eyes. The orange on her cheek was still flowing with watercolor orange.

"_My soulmate_."


End file.
